Soul Sinner's Canteen
The Soul Sinner's Canteen lies below The Borderlands, not too far away from the Border Side wall, miles past all the arid stone and supernatural weather, lies the ruins of an unknown settlement. On the surface, it is mostly overly cracked barriers, empty stone built buildings and a mountain of weaponry with a covering on top. The mire leads deep down into the underground recesses of The Soul Sinner's Canteen, revealing an abyssal chasm, almost all barred by a colossal black crystal, a lot of remnants of dark matter scattered all across the map (being near this dark matter drains the hunters health incredibly fast - double the speed of standing near lava) that masks the silhouette of a colossal creature... the underground recesses of the location while relatively uninhabited has a very disturbing atmosphere to it - going further down and further down requires the usage of Oxygen Suppy as your oxygen will deplete the further down you until you wind up in a pitch black void with the only means of escape being a Farcaster. 'Key Landmarks' *Weaponry Stack (large mountain pile of artificial weaponry that can be gathered). *Empty Buildings (lots of empty buildings that can be entered into to gather materials). *Crystal Mire (a mire that leads into a deeper part of the map, lots of mining points). *Abyssal Recess (a dark cave that slight tinges of black crystals on the ceilings). *Dark Matter Cavern (one part of the wall, barricaded by a big black crystal that houses a silhouette of an unknown figment or creature inside - speculated to be one of Amoshi's victims from the past). *The Big Black Crystal (a large crystal, separated from the other crystals that can be mined an incredible amount of times, has its own exclusive materials that can't be mined anywhere else). Plot During G-Rank, The Soul Sinner's Canteen is first discovered by the Chef during a hiking trip past the wall border, the area baffled every researcher in the New World, the name was given as a placeholder as they couldn't identify any other name to give the location, all confused as to how it formed, and what is its connection to Amoshi Varanai, if it has one. Hunters with a G Rank permit are the only ones allowed to venture here. Fauna *Eldritch Walker *Styx Soulfly *Eerebus Lurker *Insidious Fiend *Abominable Hare *Little Tendril *Dark Matter Entity Note: The fauna in this area are entirely exclusive to this place and can't be found anywhere else - These fauna are only encounterable on the surface of the locale with the abyssal regions being completely uninhabited. Music Notes *The phantoms that may appear are presumed to be figments of the travellers imagination. *No music plays in the underground sector of the map. *Made due to specific side-stories that occur in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. *This is also the hot spot for various of the games more unsettling easter eggs. *Made to be a set-back area, somewhat similar to what the Great Ravine is (post-Zorah Magdaros) *Shogori'Khazath originally had an affliction with this locale before it was scrapped - it is now a place that affirms the history of Amoshi Varanai but also other elements that are remained mysterious. *Was prior named as 'The Kitchen', this was changed to a name that slightly suits more to the persona of the area. Category:Areas Category:ElusiveSeeker